


The Survey Corps

by blurrystars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse, ill add more when i'm less tired, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrystars/pseuds/blurrystars
Summary: four kids in a zombie apocalypse abandon one, and they finally find each other after three years, and realizes one of them are a villain, and was the reason one of them was abandoned.





	The Survey Corps

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever publishing a fanfic on here, and ever actually having the inspiration to continue it, so uhhh yeah. hope y'all enjoy this mess.
> 
> warnings: mentions of rape? not even much tbh, cursing.

I was curled up in the trunk of a car when they found me. I was hiding from a mob of zombies... They had gotten my parents. I tried getting rid of that image in my head, quietly whimpering. I held a hand towards my mouth, and listened closely for any type of signs of the titans. Or the undead people.

I could hear some footsteps. I started to breathe through my nose, trying my best to not make noise. "I'll check the trunk," A man's voice. Not my dad's though. I squeezed my eyes closed, hoping it wasn't the people mom and dad talked about... The Survey Corps.

I could feel the light emerge into the car. I opened my eyes slightly. A man with short blonde hair stood there. He looked a little shocked. "P-Please don't hurt me..." I whispered. He shook his head.

"I won't hurt you, let's get you out of here." He offers his hand towards me. I hesitate before taking his hand. He pulls me out, and helps me steady. Sprinkles of water hit me, and I realized it was daytime. How long had I been in there?

"Quick question, have you been bitten or scratched?" He asked me. I double-checked myself before shaking my head.

"No." He nods.

"I'm Reiner. That over there is Annie and Bertholdt." Reiner pointed towards two other people. A blonde girl my height, and a tall brunette. I looked back towards him.

"My name is Elaine. I-.... I lost my parents in that mob of zombies. I don't know how long its been."

~

And that was how I met my three new best friends. It has been three years since I have met them, and during that time, we've survived.

I look over towards Reiner. He's looking through an old magazine. "You would expect those things to be torn by now," I comment. He nods, flipping through the pages. 

"The thing is old as hell," He looks back at the cover. "2018. This must have been 100 years ago..." I sighed, wondering what it would've been like back then...

Annie walks by, knocking the paper out his hand. "We have more important things to do, guys." Reiner rolls his eyes, before looking around the place we were in. It was a huge store. From the looks of it, it wasn't raided. If so, barely. We were lucky. I started to walk, looking around for useful things.

I look around, walking down the aisle. I jumped when I heard a scream. It was Bert. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get towards him. I looked down the aisles, pointing my flashlight down them. No... No.... Found them. Bert and Reiner were fighting off 20 titans. I grabbed my baseball from my backpack, and started to whack the titans' heads.

I heard Reiner groan, and I started to try beating these fuckers faster. Sooner or later, they were all dead. I looked up towards the other two. Reiner was holding his arm, while Bertholdt looked freaked out. "Reiner, did you get bitten or scratched?" I asked, grabbing his arm, trying to peel of his other hand. 

I succeed in pulling his hand off. He was bitten. But... it was fading away... The skin was healing itself, soon to the point where it was just a long white line on his arm. I look up at him. Reiner looks just as shocked as me, and from one glance towards Bert, he was too. "What the hell?" 

Reiner examined his arm, before pulling down the sleeve to his flannel. "We can't tell Annie about this." He says, quietly. We both nod. I sigh, rubbing at my eyes, before looking at where they came from. Just what we were looking for. The pharmacy. 

"Well, I guess bad things happen for a reason," I shrug. Reiner scoffs. I open the door, looking at the shelves of medicine. I move my flashlight, "It seems as if only a few of it has been taken. We might as well take what we need, and a bunch of it." I slipped my backpack off shoulders, zipping it open. 

We had made plans of who held what, and so far, it's been helpful. I scanned over the medicines, shoving what we needed into my bag. "We're gonna a First Aid kit right?" Reiner asks, a shelf away.

"Well no shit, dumbo." Annie says, walking into the Pharmacy. I let out a small giggle. Gosh, how much I love these three...

~

"Are we sure we wanna do this?" I look up at Reiner, worried.

"You'll be fine, okay? Just go with Annie to safety. Boss told us if we wanted to be safe, we had to do this." Reiner shuffles my hair, giving a weak gentle smile. I look down, and nod.

I look over at the huge wall. Why did we have to make that turn in the alley? Why couldn't we just fight off the titans? Why couldn't we have just done any other thing than meet Boss? 

Annie's hand takes my own gently, leading us away. Reiner and Bert both give a small wave, before turning away and continuing with the plan.

I turned forward, jogging along with Annie. "Boss said the opening to under in the sewers is just right... here." She lets go of my hand, pulling the sewer opening off. "You go first. Don't move once you're down." I lower myself in, grabbing the ladder. I climb down the ladder with ease.

Once down, I grabbed my flashlight from my belt, turning it on. Annie is soon by me, and we're walking deeper into the sewers. 

After we had raided that huge store, we had bumped into a huge mob that chased us down a road. Reiner suggested we had gone into an alleyway to lose them. That was when we bumped into Boss. At first, Boss was nice to us. Then after a few weeks of us staying with him, he became more... mean. Abusive. Requested things that could get us killed.

At one point, he tried raping me. He was unsuccessful. Reiner got to me before he could do anything.

I look around the sewers, and realize Annie isn’t anywhere to be seen… I turn around but before I could even blink, I was struck, the last face I ever saw Annie, with a pitiful look.

~

Bright lights covered my vision, and I glared back at them. Groaning, I roll to my side, seeing a man, talking to a woman. He had black hair, which was in a undercut. The woman had brown hair pulled into a bun. She wore wide glasses, and a lab coat. I blinked, and groaned again. God my head hurt…

“You’re awake! That’s a surprise…” I heard come from the woman. “You’ve been asleep for three years.”

Three years?


End file.
